About Mukuro's Love Problem
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: Mukuro menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan cintanya.


Mukuro dan his love problem.

Author: Isaya Yuuki

Genre: Humor

Rating: M

Sorry for those who followed me, this is not a fully english fic. It's half English/Indonesian fic. Even If you try to translate this with gogle translate, you won't understand the storyline fully if you're not a Indonesian. lol xD.

But if you do, you're going to laugh your ass off lol xD

Warning: Gaje, Fic Indo pertama (alias kacau). Lol. Ada aliran sesatnya. G nyambung lol

-0-0-0-0-

Rokudou Mukuro. Lelaki berkepala nanas itu sedang melihat layar laptopnya dengan tatapa serius. Sebenarnya, dia sedang gelisah. Kemarin, ketika mencari jawaban atas masalah cintanya di internet. Dia menemukan seorang specialist mancanegara yang terkenal. Banyak orang telah meminta bantuannya. Semuanya berhasil.

Di layar itu terdapat sosok seorang pria tau yang mukanya garang.

"Are you sure this will work?" kata Mukuro sambil sok english.

"Yes, of course. I am a specialist after all. People from the entire world trust me in these kinds of things"

"Then, I will send the money via paypal. Please do your job"

"I will. You can see the fruit in a few hours"

"Well then"

"Oh yes, Mister Rokudou"

"Yes?"

"Good luck"

Kemudian Mukuro mematikan Laptopnya setelah menarik nafas panjang dan sighs. "Aku harap ini bisa membuat Kyoya Aishiteru pada ku"

0-0-0-0-0

Hibari Kyoya, the deadliest discipline committee. Dia sedang tidur di atas atap sekolah Namimori yang ai cintai sepenuh hati. Hibird bernyani-nyani, mengelilinggi sekolah itu.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba, Hibari rasanya ingin ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan nanas.

Hibari segera beranjak dan menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Melewati koridor sekolah. Melewati gerbang sekolah dan beberapa meter lagi...

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mukuro duduk di atas sofa dengan nervous. Matanya terus stare di jam tangannya yang berwarna silver. Alasan Mukuro menggunakan jam itu adalah untuk 'show off' alias pamer.

Secara tidak sadar, Mukuro menutup matanya. Batinnya bergejolak. Bagaimana ini? Apakah berhasil? Aku bayar mahal-mahal buat membuat Kyoya aishiteru padaku lho.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro melihat ke arah pintu, disana, bediri seorang gadis berkepala nanas. Chrome Dokuro.

"Ya, Chrome?"

"Ada masalah apa? Mukuro-sama kelihatan nervous banget"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Chrome ku tercinta"

"Tapi.." Chrome terdiam ketika dia mendengar ada suara pukulan dari arah pintu. Sebuah tonfa melubangi pintu.

Disana, seorang raven tsundere akut men death glare si Mukuro. "Mukuro, aku ingin kamu bertanggung jawab"

Mukuro langsung, dengan otak mesumnya, mencerna kalimat itu dalam arti yang lain. "Ya, Kalau begitu ayo selesaikan di kamarku"

Dan sebuah tonfa mencium wajahnya.

"Kyoya, bukannya kamu mau aku bertanggung jawab, kok malah dipukul?" Tanyanya dengan nada alay.

Chrome merasa dirinya terancam dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hibari menatap Mukuro dan memanggilnya pelan. "Mukuro, dari tadi pagi, aku terus memikirkanmu"

"Iya, makanya ayo selesaikan di kamarku~"

Dan sebuah tonfa melayang ke pipinya. "Kau dan otak mesummu!"

"Kyo-chan~ Aku tau kamu mencintaiku~ Aku tau kamu memikirkanku~"

Kyoya men-death-glare nanas itu. "Memang benar, sejak pagi aku tidak bisa mengusirmu dari pikiranku"

"Iya~ Ayo selesaikan di kamarku"

"Baiklah"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua menjadi diam. Mukuro melihat Hibari dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "You serious?"

"Yes, Let's do it"

0-0-0-0-0

"Kyouya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" nafasnya tertahan. Hibari mendekatinya dengan ganas dan mengambil penuh kekuasaan atas tubuh (sexy) Mukuro. Hibari menciumi pipinya kemudia pelan-pelan turun ke lehernya, dan kemudian dadanya.

"Kyou...ya"

"Sejak pagi aku terus menerus memikirkanmu. Dan aku berpikir, lebih baik aku klaim dulu sebelum orang lain mengklaim kamu" kata Hibari setelah menjilati bibirnya. Saat itu, dia menunjukkan devil smirk –nya yang rare itu.

Sekejap, Mukuro sudah kehilangan pakaiannya. Hibari pun perlahan-lahan membukan celananya dan memperlihatkan 'barangnya'.

Tiba-tiba Mukuro merasa galau. Galau?

Ya, Mukuro sedang menangis dalam batinnya. I am SEME. I have my SEME pride. I am bigger.

Hibari seolah-olah merasakan kegalauan mukuro dan menciumnya secara halus. "Dulu kamu pernah bilang kamu mencintaiku. Kalau begitu biarkan aku have fun"

"Ahh..." Mukuro mendesah ketika dia merasakan ***** hibari masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Awalnya pelan, kemudian menjadi lebih cepat dan semakin cepat.

"Ahh... di sana"

Tanpa sadar, air mata keluar dari mata Mukuro. Hibari merasa dia menang. Mulai hari ini, dialah semenya hahaha...

Kemudian, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas itu hingga beberapa jam kedepan.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hibari masih tertidur pulas di ranjang Mukuro. Mereka melakukan hubungan intim itu selama 4 jam. Mukuro merasa sakit, tapi menguatkan dirinya untuk beralan keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil laptopnya.

Dia menekan tombol on setelah mengangkat layarnya. Dia meng-connect laptopnya ke internet lewat Modem Smart (yang murah dan lemot itu) [Promosi].

Dia membuka Skype-nya dan segera membuat video call ke orang tadi siang.

"How are you ?"

"My ass is fucking hurt. I thought I told you to make Kyo-chan aishiteru to me" alay.

"Oh isn't it what you want?"

"What the hell do you mean?!" bentak Mukuro.

"Well, my spell worked fine"

"I told you to make Kyoya aishiteru to me! Not to fuck me!"

"Hey, don't you know, , When two people are in love, They fuck. Lol"

"Shit! Do you know how my ass hurt?!" Mukuro men glare lawan bicaranya.

"Aww... No offence, but really, you need to realize, Kyouya is a tsundere Uke. Ahh... no, he's seme now~ :D hahaha lol"

"Fuck you!"

"Nice working with you, Nite~"

Dan Mukuro mematikan laptopnya. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat sebuah kartu nama. Dia memperhatikan kartu nama dengan seksama.

"Ki Joko Bodo. Menerima servis santet, pelet, dan susuk. Mengatasi juga cinta tak sampai, gak naik jabatan, gak naik kelas, hati galau, masalah sekolah dll. Asal Indonesia"

A/N:

Bwahahahaha... XD

Saya bener-bener ngakak wkt ngetik neh barang xD

Lol

Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn by Amano akira, and Ki Joko Bodo by Ki Joko Bodo, and Smart.

Hope you'll review :D


End file.
